Persona: Devil Survivor
by judasuu
Summary: This is Devil Survivor 2 becoming a persona story. Yup, it's not demons that will be used as charms or weapons here but it's personas. New things and different events will occur but it still has the same plot in which a world wide calamity will occur and Polaris will still be main antagonist. See if you are intrigued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Persona: Devil Survivor**

**Chapter 1: Into The Darkness of Requiem **

…Tokyo City…

…An air of melancholy lingers about at the horizon. Though Tokyo seems to be always bustling, the air around seems to suggest that something dreadful is about to happen…

People are going on about their busy activities and their busy lives in which some people can be considered proper or improper civilians in which only those who strive and put on an effort on their own part shall be the ones to survive in a world that is full of infinite possibilities. Of course… with desires easily fulfilled and people becoming corrupted due to a lack of purpose in living… one can ponder on how much will be lost…

…Classroom…

The seniors have just finished their mock examination. It's now 7 PM. Some took the morning schedule and now the afternoon schedule is done now, though everyone didn't expect that it would take this long. Some of the seniors begun chatting among themselves while the others are simply resting on their desk.

One student sits near the window where one can see the landscape of the city. It's beautiful at night with all the lights in the city making quite a scenery. This student is someone who is quite well-known in this part, he is Hiro Kageyama. Just a simple student living his daily life.

_Slide. _

Someone came in.

Daichi: "Yoo! Hiro!"

Here comes Daichi Shijima, a childhood friend of Hiro, and it seems he just finished his mock examination as well.

Daichi: "How's it going?"

Daichi took acknowledgement of what the others in this class are doing. That pretty much gave him the answer he is seeking.

Daichi: "Oh, everyone got their brains burned I see, ha ha. I don't blame them. I didn't expect the last exam to last this long."

Hiro: "Hm, yeah. So, how did you do?"

Daichi: "What do you think? I'm pretty much done for. _Sigh, _oh well, no need to beat myself over it. So, what do you got in mind?"

Hiro: "I'm kinda hungry."

Daichi: "Haha, yeah, me too. All that question and answer thing made my stomach growl. C'mon then, let's go grab some grub."

Hiro and Daichi left the classroom.

…Later, at Shibuya…

The two decided to grab something to eat at the food court that is near the subway. They also bought some stuff along the way.

Daichi: "Man, we sure bought a lot."

Hiro: "Huh, yeah. Say, can I have some mustard?"

Daichi: "Huh? Oh, this? You're gonna put mustard on your taco? Man, you have some weird taste there. But, oh well, everyone got their own taste. Here."

He handed the mustard condiment to Hiro.

Daichi: "The train will arrive soon so let's finish this and go."

Hiro: "Agreed."

Daichi: "Oh, before that, I got something that will blow your mind away. Haha, you interested?"

Hiro: "Of course."

Daichi: "Haha, I knew you would. Ta-da!"

Daichi showed a website on his cellphone. It's the Nicaea website that is becoming popular recently.

Daichi: "Welcome to Nicaea, your home page for seeing the death clips of everybody!"

Hiro: "Death… clips? What is that?"

Daichi: "Don't know. A friend of mine introduced me to this and I got interested so I signed in. Here, let me upload into yours."

Hiro: "Hm, okay."

…_Nicaea Website…_

_Please type your name_

_First Name Last Name_

_Hiro _ _Kageyama_

_Please choose your guide:_

_-Male Tico : Female Tico_

The "Male Tico" bows politely and then walks off from the "host selection" page.

Tico: "I've been waiting for you. Welcome to Nicaea, the home page where we shall upload the death clips that may come in the near future. My name is Tico, and I will be your curator. It's an honor to meet you."

An odd presence from the screen…

Tico: "On this website, those who you are bonded to by fate… Meaning those you not only encounter, but become deeply connected to in the future... This website will reveal to you how and under what circumstances they will die. The manner of their passing will be reported to you as a movie clip viewable onsite. We will notify you when new clips are uploaded. Please have patience until then. Now then, haVE a nICE daY..."

…_Nicaea Website…_

Hiro has just finished signing in.

Daichi: "Well? What do you think? Is your mind blown or something?"

Hiro: "I guess."

Daichi: "Haha, yeah, me too."

Hiro: "Death clips huh?"

Hiro checked the list of messages, so far no "death clip" e-mails have been sent. Death clips… what could this mean…?

Daichi: "Yeah, I signed in yesterday. Wonder what we're gonna see when we got one."

Hiro: "You mean you haven't got one yet?"

Daichi: "Nope. Not a one. Makes me wonder what it is all about. Though I heard some guy saying he got a death clip of his friend. He said that in the clip, his friend died in a car accident and it really came true! Haha, more like it may have been the cause of death instead of something that shows the death of someone huh?"

Hiro: "Hm."

Though Daichi doesn't take this seriously, Hiro could tell that there's something fishy about this website. Nicaea… huh?

Daichi: "Oh, it's almost time. C'mon, let's finish dinner and get going."

Hiro: "Right."

The two of them finished their meals then left.

…Shibuya Subway…

Hiro and Daichi arrived just in time to board the train that has just arrived.

Daichi: "Whew, right on time. Let's go, Hiro."

Hiro: "Yeah."

…Later, at around 7:34 PM…

Daichi: "We'll soon reach our stop. Anyway, about that new game—Hm!?"

Daichi is staring at something.

Hiro: "You see something?"

Hiro turned to his direction, there, they see someone from their school. She's sitting a little far to their left.

Daichi: "I knew it! It's Nitta Io from Class C, right!? Yeah, it's really her. She's smart, cute, gentle, innocent, modest... They don't make 'em like her anymore! She's really something… Everyone looks up to her."

Hiro: "About that game…"

Hiro tries to get back at his previous topic before.

Daichi: "C'mon, forget about the damn game for a sec and let her beauty wash over you!"

Hiro: "She might hear you, you know."

Daichi: "Eh?"

Daichi realized that some of the passengers heard him as he frankly just yelled.

Daichi: "Oh, uh, I'm… sorry."

They went back to their own affairs.

Girl: "Is she his girlfriend, onii-chan?"

Hiro: "Hm?"/Daichi: "Eh?"

The little girl sitting beside Hiro asked. She has a name tag that says "Yanagiya Koharu".

Girl: "Is she his girlfriend, onii-chan?"

Daichi: "Huh? Me?"

Daichi asked pointing himself to which the little girl nodded.

Girl: "You look like you like her."

Daichi: "Oh, uh… haha."

Daichi blushed at that sentence.

Hiro: "She's someone who he is attracted to."

Hiro said in a joking manner.

Daichi: "Gah, H-Hiro! Wh-Why did you say that…!? Oh."

Daichi realized that he shouldn't raise his voice high or else something might happen.

…Unbeknownst to them, Io Nitta has been staring at them for a while now. She giggled at Daichi's reaction at Hiro's joke though she doesn't know what they're talking since she cannot hear them. She's someone who knows Hiro, at least, she sees him at school and a lot of people know of Hiro's deeds at school as well.

Io: "Kageyama… Hiro, hm, yeah, I think that's his name. Hmhm,"

She nodded to herself. Then she turned her attention back to her cellphone. She's texting with some friends.

…Back to the two and the girl…

Hiro: "…and that's how it is."

Hiro has told a story(false) wherein Daichi has been in love with Io ever since he saw her and that he's been keeping his feelings all this time as he just stares at her from afar, which Koharu, the young girl, seems to believe.

Daichi: "No, that's not true! Hiro, you're a bad liar!"

Koharu: "Oh, then you don't like her?"

Daichi: "Huh? Well, no, I do like her but… Oh crap! I just said it, didn't I!?"

Man: "Shh!"

Daichi: "Huh? O-Oh, sorry."

Daichi raised his voice a little and the guy sitting beside him didn't like being interrupted from his reading. This guy seems to be a perverted guy as Hiro noticed that the magazine he's reading is about girls in bikini.

Daichi: "Anyway, he's lying! I didn't do any of that!"

Koharu: "But you said you like her. Onii-chan said that you like her so it's true, right? Or…"

Daichi: "Well it's true that… Ah, forget it. Hiro, this is all your fault!"

Hiro: "Nope."

Daichi: "Hey! Dammit, you—"

_Riing, riing, riing. _

Hiro's and Daichi's cellphones suddenly rang. It seems an incoming e-mail has been received.

Daichi: "Yikes! That took me by surprise."

They both check their cell phones… and it seems Koharu just received an incoming e-mail as well. It is amazing that someone on her age, she's in grade school, seems to knowledgeable about some certain things.

Hiro: "Hm? You…"

Daichi: "Huh? Koharu-chan, you… you signed in to Nicaea?"

Koharu: "Hm? Nicaea?"

Hiro: "You don't know?"

Daichi: "It's the website that… uh… it's the website that you're currently on. A kid your age being able to… Wow."

Koharu: "Oh, this weird thing?"

She shows the Nicaea website on her cell.

Koharu: "Mom gave this to me."

Hiro: "Your cell?"

Koharu: "Mm, she said we can contact each other with this, even though she's always busy at work."

Daichi: "Wow… Well that aside, is this one of those death clips they were talking about?"

Hiro, Daichi, and Koharu received the e-mail and…

_...Nicaea Website…_

_A very short video is being played… On it, a train… it hurtles off the tracks due to an earthquake and then the train cars were set on fire, killing everyone inside. Hiro is shown to be injured on his seat and Koharu is beside him, bloody and lifeless… Daichi is hanging by the window… he's bloody and lifeless as well. Then eventually, Hiro himself died from his wounds._

…_Nicaea Website…_

Everyone becomes shocked and a little terrified, Koharu is very terrified at the video, after seeing that.

Daichi: "Hey, Hiro… this is you… right?"

Daichi said showing his cell with his hands shaking a little. The image of Hiro's death is on it.

Hiro: "What?"

Hiro grabbed Daichi's cell and took a close glance.

Daichi: "Pretty slick. I thought the "death clips" would be more chintzy-looking."

Koharu: "Um…"

Koharu tries to say something while her heart is throbbing.

Koharu: "O-Onii-chan… He's… here…"

Koharu showed Daichi's death on her cell.

Daichi: "Huh? Seriously?"

Daichi took Koharu's phone and took a closer look. Yup, it's him.

Koharu nodded weakly.

Daichi: "Dude, this isn't… funny. This is too elaborate to be a prank."

Hiro: "I agree."

_Sharp! _

Hiro: "Huh?"

A sharp pain.

_Sharp! _

Hiro: "Urgh, gurk."

Hiro puts his hand on his forehead.

Koharu: "Onii-chan?"/Daichi: "Hiro?"

Daichi: "Hey, are you okay, buddy? I know the clips look scary but…"

_Sharp! _

Hiro: "Gurk…!"

_Voice: "I am thou… Thou art I. Thou art a noble child to bear such a strong light. Thou shalt be blessed with thy power of salvation… I am Kohryu. I shalt attempt to live up with the strength of thou heart." _

The image of a golden dragon appeared in Hiro's mind.

Hiro: "Huh?"

_Riing, riing. _

Then he received a call from Nicaea.

Tico: "Master Kageyama… Are you still alive? You have just witnessed your own death. Yet… If you wish to continue living, then this "persona summoning app" shall come in handy, well, are you going to give up on life…?"

Daichi: "Huh? Tico? Why is…"

_Riing, riing. _

Koharu's and Daichi's cellphones have received something… something is being uploaded into their cellphones. "Persona Summoning App" it says.

Koharu: "Hm?"

Daichi: "Huh? What is… What is this?"

Unbeknownst to the three…

Io: "Ah…"

Io also received a death clip. It's Hiro who is shown on her cell. Then the app is also uploaded into her cell.

Io: "Huh? This is…"

There's an image of a… a Shinto goddess… named "Kikuri-Hime"…

Io: "Ah…"

Back to Hiro's group…

Looking at the image of a golden dragon on his cellphone, a single **powerful** word came to his mind and he cannot help but say it since it's so powerful… like words of power that is swelling…

Hiro: "…Per… So… …NA…!"

_Flash…! _

The screen glowed brightly.

_*****SHHHHHHAAAAAAKKKEEE*****_

"""GUUUAAAAHHHHH-!"""

An earthquake suddenly struck.

Daichi: "Wh-Whoa, WHOA! What is this!? An Earthquake!? Wait a minute, isn't this…!?"

Hiro: "…"

They all remembered the death clip. The train crashing… everyone dying…

Daichi: "W-Whoa—Whoaaaaa-!"

Hiro: "Hmnh!"

Hiro managed to use one of Kohryu's powers. "Infinity".

_***Infinity***_

Koharu: "Kyaaaahhh-!"

Daichi: "Guaaaahhhhhh-!"

"""_GYYYYAAAAAUUUGHH-!"""_

_*****CRAAAAAAASSSHHHH-!*****_

The train hurtled from the tracks and crashed at the side, skidding sounds echoed throughout the tunnel. All of the train cars are in disarray. The last two cars were separated from the rest before they buckled and fell over. Hiro and the rest are inside the car that is not the last one.

…Inside the collapsed car…

An impregnable barrier protected Hiro, Daichi, Koharu, and Io too it seems.

Hiro: "Gurgh, ah. Are you alright?"

Hiro is on the ground and Koharu is beside him.

Koharu: "H-Hmngh."

She nodded weakly. There are tears on her eyes. She must be terrified indeed.

Daichi: "Gah, ow."

Daichi removed the debris off him.

Hiro: "Daichi!"

Hiro and Koharu went to his aid.

Daichi: "Guah, Hiro, Koharu-chan! Are you alright?"

Hiro: "I should ask you that. You weren't injured by that debris, right?"

Daichi: "Gah, no, I… something… protected me and… Wait, what the hell happened anyway!? What's going on!? I—"

Io: "Gurk, gah…"

Io is under a debris.

Koharu: "Huh? Ah, onii-chan, someone is there!"

Koharu pointed her out.

Hiro: "Hm?"/ Daichi: "Hm?"

Hiro and Daichi followed her direction.

Hiro: "Ah, that's…"

Daichi: "Ah—You're-! N-Nitta!"

They went to her aid. Hiro and Daichi removed the debris. Thankfully, the barrier seems to have protected Io so there were no wounds on her, only dirt.

Io: "Ow, ah…"

Koharu: "Are you alright, onee-chan?"

Io: "Y-Yes… I…"

Hiro: "I'm glad you're alright."

Io: "Y-Yeah, I…"

Daichi: "_pant, pant, _Nitta, are you okay? Phew, that was a close one."

Io: "Y-Yeah, I…"

Looking at the wreckage…

Io: "This is terrible."

Daichi: "Shit, the train… it… Wait, didn't we saw that at the death clip? What is…"

Hiro: "We better get outside."

Daichi: "O-Oh, right! C'mon guys, let's get out of here."

Koharu: "Hm!"/Io: "H-Hm."

Io and Koharu agreed and they all exit the car.

…Subway tunnel…

Daichi: "Holy crap…"

The wreckage of the other cars are up ahead. There are also some corpses that are on the tracks. It seems some of the passengers were thrown out of the cars when the train crashed.

Koharu: "This is scary…"

Koharu said hiding behind Hiro.

Daichi: "What's going on…? We saw the death clip… and then the earthquake happened… People dying… What the hell is going on!?"

Hiro: "Calm down. Let's get out of here first, there's a station nearby. We were about to reach it."

Io: "Oh, yes, that is true. It should be just a short walk from here, but…"

Koharu: "Onii-chan…"

Koharu holds tightly onto Hiro.

Daichi: "Are we really… Ah, dammit. Come on then, I don't want to stay around here long."

Hiro: "Hm."

Everyone started walking. They had to be careful on where to go though, as the train cars are in disarray, they have to find the right path where there is no blockage on the way and they can take it to head straight to the nearby station.

…Later, at the nearby station…

Everyone made it here on foot.

Daichi: "W-We made it! Thank goodness!"

Io: "Yeah, we did it."

Koharu: "Onii-chan."

Hiro carried Koharu over the tracks and into the platform ground. Then everyone else climbed off the tracks.

Hiro: "We should go to the surface."

Daichi: "Yeah, it's pretty dangerous here."

Io: "Hmhm, let's go."

Just as when everyone was about to ascend to the surface…

_***BOOOOMMM-!***_

Io: "Kyaaaaahh!"/Koharu: "Guaaaahhh!"

Daichi: "Wh-What was that!? Was that an explosion!?"

Something exploded up ahead at the stairway.

Hiro: "Hm!"

Hiro ran up ahead to check it out.

Daichi: "H-Hiro!? H-Hey, where are you going!?"

Koharu: "Onii-chan…!"

Koharu ran after him.

Daichi: "H-Hey, Koharu-chan!?"

Io: "Hiro…!"

Followed by Io.

Daichi: "H-Hey, wait for me! WAIT FOR ME!"

The last one to follow is Daichi.

…At the stairway…

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…! _

Hiro: "_pant, pant, _Ah!"

Hiro stopped running after he came across an obstruction. Flames. There are fires here.

Hiro: "_Pant, pant. _Not good, we can't get pass here and—"

_****BOOMM-!****_

Hiro: "…!? What was…?"

…Outside the subway…

A lot of people are gathered here. The cops and a lot of personnel who are wearing yellow jackets are supervising the area. Barricades have been set up to prevent civilian casualties.

Then a black limousine came and parked at the side.

A woman, along with some personnel wearing yellow jackets, came out to report.

She saluted at one officer.

Woman: "I am Makoto Sako. I've been sent by the Chief to lend some support."

Officer: "Ah, good. Hotsuin better knows what he's doing. We have some chaotic situations in our hands and we have tried all possible measures to counteract those… "demons" but nothing is working. Please, try to evacuate as many civilians as you can then deal with those "Septentrion" things. I don't know the full detail but I heard your people managed to trap one at the subway."

Makoto: "Hm, understood. Then please, allow us to do our activity and get as many backup as you could muster. We may not be able to hold them off with guns and other weapons but we believe that you'll be best needed in making sure that those demons don't harm the civilians."

Officer: "Understood. Alright men, move out!"

"""Yes sir!"""

Makoto gestured for the personnel behind her to follow to which they saluted and followed so.

JPs male member: "Commander Makoto!"

The ones who are already present saluted at the presence of the woman and she saluted back in return along with the personnel behind her.

Makoto: "Report. What became of Dubhe?"

JPs male member: "It's in the subway platform but…"

JPs female member: "There are people inside, we tried to get in but we couldn't fight back the Septentrion…"

Makoto: "I see… Then, leave it to me."

"""Commander Makoto?"""

Makoto: "I have the means to pierce it. Please, make sure that no one else gets inside. I do not wish to risk more casualties than there are already."

JPs female member: "Commander Makoto… Hm,"

The other personnel nodded in agreement.

"""Understood!"""

Makoto: "Then, attend to your duties, NOW!"

"""YES MA'AM!"""

…Back to Hiro…

The flames are too strong for Hiro to pass through. It would be suicide.

Hiro: "Gr, now what?"

Koharu: "Onii-chan!"

Hiro: "Hm? Koharu, everyone."

The others made it.

Daichi: "_pant, pant, _geez, Hiro, what do you think you're doing? It's too dangerous! Who knows what could have—"

_*****BOOOMMM-!*****_

"Guaaah!" """Kyaaaahhh-!"""

Something exploded up ahead. The fires became more intense now.

Daichi: "Wh-Whoa, what WAS that!? Huh? Hey, look!"

"""Huh?"""

Everyone stared at Daichi's direction.

?: "…"

There is a creature there. It has a large round top that is colored pink with holes in it. The half bottom part is a multi-colored cone. Looking at it, it's like a giant ice cream cone or a mushroom.

_Riiing, riiing. _

Daichi: "Huh? This is…"

Looking at their cellphones, there's a detailed information about this thing. "Dubhe" is what it's called. It seems that its name.

Daichi: "Dubhe? What—What the hell?"

Koharu: "O-Onii-chan!"

Koharu is being hugged by Io to ensure that she doesn't get hurt.

Io: "I-I think… I think it noticed us…"

"Dubhe" has indeed noticed them as it begun to approach them.

Everyone stepped back.

Daichi: "H-Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, that's not good… right?"

_**Charrgee-!**_

The upper part of Dubhe became larger…

Daichi: "Huh? Hey, what's it doing?"

Hiro: "This is bad."

Daichi: "Wh-What do you mean?"

_**CHAAAARRRGEE-!***_

It became even more larger now. And it's throbbing very fast, almost like it's going to explode…!

Daichi: "Hey ,hey ,hey, hey, hey, that's definitely not good! Wh-Wha-What do we do!?"

Io: "Oh no, I think… I think it's going to explode!"

Koharu: "Kyaaaaa-!"

Koharu clung tightly onto Io.

Daichi: "DAMN! This is NOT GOOD!"

Fire is erupting from the top of Dubhe, it's going to explode!

Koharu: "Kyaaaahh-!"

_Flash! _

Koharu's cellphone glowed.

"""Huh?"""

Everyone stared at it.

Io: "K-Koharu-chan, your cell…"

Io released Koharu.

Koharu: "My… cell…"

She grabs her cell and the image of a virtuous being is on the screen.

_Flaaash…_

_Voice: "I am thou… Thou art I… Thy virtuous soul shall find salvation in which that the light of the shining haven shalt protect thou… I am Sraosha, let us tread life itself together!"_

_Flaaassh…! _

Koharu: "Ah… Per… so… na…"

Just like Hiro couldn't resist the word of power of the word "persona", Koharu muttered that…

_Flaaaashh…! _

A pillar of light emanated from where Koharu is standing.

Daichi: "Wha… Ko-Koharu-chan!"

Hiro: "That's…"

_Flaash! _

Sraosha is summoned.

Hiro: "…Persona."/Koharu: "Persona."

Dubhe: " % !#%!"

_*****CHHHAAAAARRRGGGEEE-!*****_

Sraosha turned his gaze upon Dubhe and considered him a blight, so… as the one that defends humans from demons…

_**FLLLAAAAASHHHH-!**_

_*****Unwavering Fortune*****_

Sraosha emitted a brilliant light that is filled with rainbow color. It shines down upon Koharu and the rest.

Daichi: "Whoa, what the…"

Io: "K-Koharu-chan… this is… Ah, it feels… good."

Io felt the soothing light's touch.

Hiro: "Huh."

Daichi: "Whoa… Wow…"

Hiro and Daichi smiled at the touch of that light, and…

Dubhe: " % !#%!"

_*****BOOOOOOOMMM-!*****_

The top of Dubhe exploded. …But it was just Dubhe that was harmed by it. It seems Sraosha's power deflected the explosion back towards Dubhe, severely wounding it.

…Somewhere nearby…

Makoto: "Wha…!? What was…?"

Makoto is on her way to confront Dubhe.

Makoto: "That was… Gr, is there somebody else here?"

She quickens her pace.

Makoto: "Hello? Is somebody in here? Please answer!"

…Back to Hiro and the rest…

Sraosha's light, which can deflect _any _sort of attack, protected everyone and Dubhe's top was no more. But it was still active still, at least, the bottom part is still active.

Daichi: "Whoa, that was… awesome."

Hiro: "Look at Dubhe."

Everyone stared at the now weakened Dubhe.

Daichi: "Whoa, hey, it's… it's still alive! What was that? Koharu-chan just—"

Hiro brought out his phone.

Hiro: "Come on, let's finish it off."

Daichi: "Huh? Hiro? What are you—"

Io: "Ah, I see. Okay, stand back, Koharu-chan."

Io stands beside Hiro.

Daichi: "N-Nitta? You too?"

Io: "With this…"

Io pointed her phone towards Dubhe. She and Hiro nodded to each other.

Hiro: "Ah. Come out, persona…!"

_Flaash! Flaaaaashhh-! _

Kohryu: "Roooaaaarrr!"

A golden spirit-like dragon appeared.

Daichi: "Whoa! What the!"

Daichi fell on his butt from surprise.

Io: "Ah…"

_Flaaash…! _

The word of power overwhelmed Io.

Io: "Per… so… na…!"

_Flaaash, flaaash! _

Kikuri-hime is summoned.

Daichi: "A-Awesome… If only I could…"

_Flaash._

Daichi: "Huh?"

Daichi's cell glowed.

Daichi: "This is… Ah."

The word of power overwhelms him as well.

Daichi: "Per… so… NA!"

_Flaaash, Flaaaaashh-! _

Pyro Jack: "Heehoo! I am here, hehehe!"

Daichi: "Oh, awesome! Now I can fight!"

Daichi stood up and stand beside Hiro and Io.

Daichi: "Let's go guys, let's kick this guy's ass!"

Hiro: "Hm!"/Io: "Hm."

The other two nodded.

"""Ahhh!"""

Hiro: "Go, Kohryu!"

Kohryu: "Roooaaarrr!"

Io: "Kikuri-hime!"

Kikuri-hime: "Hmngh! Huaaarrghh-!"

Daichi: "Go, PYRO JACK!"

Pyro Jack: "HEEEHOOO!"

_**ABLAAAAAAAZZEEE-!**_

_*****BOOOOOOOMMM!*****_

The three fired massive flame attacks that incinerated Dubhe, finishing it off for good.

Dubhe: " % !#%!"

Dubhe fell on the ground and dissolved into black mist. They have won.

"""Whew."""

Hiro, Daichi and Io released a sigh after that battle.

Koharu: "Onii-chan!"

Koharu runs up to Hiro.

Hiro: "_Sigh,_ that was close."

_Flash._

Hiro: "Huh?"

There is something on the screen of Hiro's cell. A card that is rotating. "Wild Card" it says. This is…

_Bllaaaarrrghh-! _

The black mist that which Dubhe dissolved into gathered at Hiro. And then they were absorbed into his cell.

Io: "Wha…!?"/Daichi: "Whoa, what the hell was that!?"

Koharu: "Onii-chan?"

Hiro's cell has a new image. Dubhe. It seems he can now summon it and make it obey his command.

Hiro: "What the…"

Voice: "Who's there!?"

"""Huh?"""

Everyone turned to the direction forward. All of the fires have been put out when Dubhe met his defeat so it's safe to pass here now.

Everyone saw Makoto with a cellphone in hand.

Makoto: "Huh? You… Kids?"

Daichi: "Who the… Who… Who are you?"

Just then, Hiro's cell glowed. It seems he just tested Dubhe's teleportation skill.

Hiro: "Ah."

Makoto: "Hm, answer me!"

Makoto pointed her cell towards them.

Makoto: "What are you—"

_Swap! Flaash-!_

Makoto: "…!? What…? They…"

They disappeared somewhere else.

Makoto: "Was that… a teleportation skill…?"

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: There is a new main character that will be introduced here in this chapter and two characters from different games will appear. Enjoy.**

**Persona: Devil Survivor**

**Chapter 2: Into The Darkness of Requiem part 2**

…Tokyo Branch, Monitor room…

This room is filled with monitors. There is one very large monitor in front and there are small ones on the sides. One man is observing the situations from here. He is the Chief of the group that oversees the safety of Japan, with the help of the Dragon Stream that is said to be a power beyond belief of the small minds of power hungry fools who might want this power, and ensure that the country do not fall into the wrong path.

Chief: "What? Dubhe has already been vanquished? Hm, interesting."

A smug expression on his face upon hearing something that caught his interest.

Someone came in. It's a woman with a whip. She greatly resembles the Chief who is speaking with the one in charge of dispatching Dubhe at the moment. Though upon hearing Dubhe's defeat, the Chief seems to have become very excited.

Woman: "…"

The woman resembling the Chief noticed that and figured that something interesting might have happened in the vicinity.

Woman: 'My dear brother rarely has that expression on his face, hm. Which means…"

A smirk, almost like a smug face like her brother has, formed on her face.

Woman: 'Hm, this could be interesting indeed…"

She said putting the whip on her face… and _licking _it for some reason…

Chief: "Hm, I see. Very well. I'll be on my way there. Do not wait for me. For I heard that the new Septentrion will arrive at Osaka very soon."

The Chief checked the time on the huge monitor.

Chief: "The next day will soon be upon us."

Voice: "Will it be there by the beginning of the day? I mean, we are…"

Chief: "Hm, ah, this one seems to be impatient. And there is a current problem that we are experiencing at Osaka."

Voice: "What? That's—Oh, you mean Fumi? She's—"

Chief: "Doctor Kanno's whereabouts have not yet been confirmed but we do believe that she's somewhere in Osaka."

Voice: "What? But she's… She was at Nagoya the last time we contacted her, are you saying—"

Chief: "There is no time to lose, Sako. Stay on your guard, I heard that the demons have started the reanimation already."

Makoto's Voice: "What? You mean…"

Chief: "Yes, a lot of casualties have been reported. There is no doubt that the city is filled with dead people as of this moment. It is no longer different from a city of the dead."

Makoto's Voice: "What? Then—"

Chief: "I will explain as I arrive there. Wait not for me and begin preparations for the upcoming mission."

Makoto's Voice: "As you wish. Then, Makoto out."

Chief: "Hm."

The Chief hung up. Then as he is about to leave the room…

Woman: "Going somewhere fun, my dear brother?"

The woman said licking her whip again.

Chief: "_chuckle, _Miyako, you are always caring about me. I am quite touched, but I'm afraid there is somewhere I must go. Will you take care of things here for me?"

Miyako: "_chuckle, _but of course my dear brother, but, would you tell me what's going out there, exactly? It sounds like there's something fun going on."

She said biting her whip.

Chief: "_chuckle, _I am still unsure myself. That is why I must go. Well then, I'll see you later, my dear sister. _Chuckle._"

The Chief left.

…At the school of Hiro, Daichi and Io…

After the defeat of Dubhe, and after the latter being somehow absorbed into Hiro's cell and becoming someone who is "contracted" to him, everyone found themselves inside the classroom where Hiro attends to in this school. The place is… a complete mess. It seems the earthquake earlier made a very damaging impact on this place.

There are large cracks on the walls and some parts of it are also about to fall off. The chairs and desks in this classroom are all in disarray, some are lying on the floor while the others have been broken and beyond repair.

Io and Koharu are sitting on the ones that aren't damaged or at least they can still be sit on.

Daichi has been pacing about here. He finds it more comfortable to walk back and forth since the situation is something where one does not get comfortable by simply sitting around.

Hiro went to get something at the vending machine that is at the hallway and thankfully it was still working. He bought drinks and snacks for all the four of them. Koharu was getting hungry so Hiro volunteered to get something.

_Slide. _

He's back.

Hiro: "Hey, I brought something."

Io: "Hiro-kun."/Koharu: "Onii-chan."

Daichi: "Hey, Hiro, what took you? I was getting hungry."

Hiro: "Sorry."

Daichi: "Nah, it's okay. So, what do you got?"

…Later…

Everyone had some snacks and drinks for a while. Hiro managed to get four sodas for all of them and there are also some chocolate ice creams, two of them in fact, and some potato chips. Koharu picked one ice cream and Io simply picked one soda since she doesn't have the stomach to eat something sweet considering the situation. Koharu noticed this and decided to give the other ice cream to her anyway.

Koharu: "Onee-chan, you should eat this."

She said handing it to her.

Io: "…Hm, _chuckle, _yeah, you're right."

She tried to smile kindly to return the kindness that Koharu is showing. She took the ice cream and patted her on the head.

Daichi: "_munch, munch. _Hm, all of these are good and all but… _siiip,_"

Daichi took one of the potato chips and one soda can.

Daichi: "_siiip, _ah, say, Hiro, how the hell did we end up here, anyway? And why at school of all places? We've just been here just…"

Daichi spotted a broken clock on the wall, it's still working. It's now 10 PM in the evening.

Daichi: "…Just three hours ago."

…That is right. The mock exam ended at 7 PM and three hours have passed ever since. Now… Hiro and Daichi are back to where they started.

Daichi: "_Sigh, _geez, how the hell did all of these weird things happened…? The school is wrecked… And…"

…Right, when the group arrived here, they found the classroom to be in this state and more than that, more dreadful things were seen. Hiro and Daichi had decided to look around and they found some dead people on the corridor and there are some corpses too at the campus.

Daichi looked out through the window while sipping his soda can but—

Daichi: "Ah, DAMMIT!"

_Splat! _

He stomped on the can, spilling some soda on the ground and on his shoe.

Io: "D-Daichi…"

Io and Koharu were a little startled by his action.

Daichi: "This doesn't make any sense at all! First of all, this "persona summoning app"… I only signed up to Nicaea because I thought it was just a joke but damn… Look at what's happening now! An earthquake suddenly happening, people dying… Then there's that… Dubhe or whatever showing up, and now… we're back school and the entire place has been gone to hell, no one is alive… What the hell is this!?"

_Stomp! _

He stomped on the ground due to frustration and nervousness.

Hiro: "Calm down. It won't do us any good if we step outside at this time, we need to rest then we can decide on what to do."

Daichi: "Gr, you're pretty damn calm about all of this, Hiro. Aren't you scared? Makes me feel like I'm pathetic. You're always so calm, always cheering me on when I'm down and whatnot…"

Hiro: "I'm your friend you know, anyway, take it easy."

Hiro walked towards the door.

_Slide. _

He took a quick glance of the surrounding. The corridor is in bad shape alright, two victims, dead bodies in other words, are lying on the ground. The campus is pretty silent and creepy but since everyone were exhausted after their personas were awakened, they couldn't move from this spot so they had to take a rest. In safe place too of course, where there are no corpses or any other disturbing scenes that can be seen.

Hiro: "Alright, as soon as everyone is ready, we'll get out of here. Fast."

_Sharp! _

Hiro felt something in the air… something… sinister.

Hiro: "Very _fast_…"

…_Sliiiideee…_

Hiro slowly closed the door. This made Daichi a little nervous.

Daichi: "Huh? What's up? Why are you…"

Hiro: "Shh, quiet. I don't know what's up but… I have a bad feeling about this."

Koharu: "Onii-chan?"

Daichi: "You got a "bad feeling?" Huh, you got a bad feeling, I'm starting to have cold sweat here. I think we should get out of here as fast as we can. Oh, sorry, you still need to rest, right, Io?"

Io: "Oh no, I'm almost done resting in fact. How about you, Koharu-chan?"

Koharu: "_nod._ I'm ready when everyone is ready."

Io: "_nod, _Hm, alright. Then let's take a very short break and then make our way out of this campus."

Daichi: "I agree. Geez, I don't like this. It's like we're not alone in here…"

Hiro turned around without anyone noticing…

Hiro: "_We aren't. I just realized that…_"

He said darkly without anyone hearing him.

…Later…

The four just sit on the seats that aren't broken and then…

Daichi: "Hm, hmm, should we go now? I really, really don't like this in every second passing. _Sigh, _we're not even adults here, we're just kids. Shouldn't someone handle this. It's like we're suddenly characters in a movie action theatre."

Hiro: "…Huh, more like in a horror movie."

Hiro went along with the joke as in to lighten up the mood.

Koharu: "Horror movie? What is that?"

Koharu asked Io. The adorableness of Koharu touches even her it seems as she just giggled at her question.

Daichi: "Huh, yeah, you're right. We just faced a monster earlier. What's next? Zombies?"

_Sharp! _

Hiro: "Hm?"

Hiro felt something… sinister.

…

…..

…

_Sharp, shaarp! _

Hiro: "Ah!"

Hiro stood up abruptly, catching everyone's attention.

Io: "Hm? Hiro?"

Hiro looked around. Something sinister in the air… fear… darkness… evil…

Hiro: "…Ah. No…"

Hiro stared at the direction where the corridor is.

Koharu: "Onii-chan?"

_Tad, tad… tad…_

"""Huh?"""

A sound in the corridor… almost like… footsteps…

This caught the attention of Io, Daichi and Koharu.

Daichi: "What the…"

The other three stood up.

Daichi: "Was that… footsteps? Is there someone else beside—"

Daichi was about to go to the door but Hiro stopped him.

Hiro: "Wait."

Daichi: "Hm? What's up?"

Just then…

_Tad… tad… tad… tad…_

The sound of heavy footsteps… it sounds like… two… there are two people in the corridor…

Io: "Ah…"

Koharu: "Huh?"

_Tad… tad… tad… tad…_

The steps became louder which is enough to make Koharu wonder on why that is. Then… a rather chilly atmosphere befell the surrounding.

Io: "Ah."

Io becomes frightened.

Daichi: "Huh?"

Daichi takes a step back…

Daichi: "Uh… H-Hey, what is… did you guys… hear some… moaning…?"

_Tad, tad… _

Daichi: "Ah."

Daichi became terrified at his own question.

Hiro takes one step forward… there's a silhouette… no, two of them. They're by the door.

"""Ah!"""

The sight of them made Io, Daichi and Koharu step back. Unfortunately… it seems their voices have attracted unwanted attention.

Io covers her mouth as she just regretted raising her voice a little.

Daichi: "Ah, h-hey, Hiro, what is—"

Hiro: "Shh!"

Koharu: "O-Onii… -chan…"

Koharu clings tightly onto Hiro.

… … …_Bam… bam… bam… _

Those two silhouettes are banging on the door… Weakly… but…

_***Shatteeerr!***_

One of them broke through the door… using their _bloody head_…

At the sight of that…

Io: "Ah…!"

Daichi: "Ah… Gah, wha—"

Daichi fell on the ground from shock and terror.

Koharu: "Ah… A-Ahh… e-ehhh…"

Koharu hides behind Hiro. She's stuttering in fear.

…At the door are… … …_undead… zombies._

Zombie 1: "Ahhhh…"

Zombie 2: "Arrrrghhh…"

These zombies are probably the two corpses that were lying on the ground earlier.

It seems they have gotten back on their feet… as neither living nor _dead_.

Io: "G-Gyaaaaahhhhh-!"

…Outside…

The other corpses that are lying on the campus ground have started to rise on their feet.

Zombie 1: "Ahhh…"

Zombie 2: "Guaaahhh…"

Zombie 3: "Ahhhh…"

Zombie 4: "Ahhhhh…"

…Back at the classroom…

Daichi: "Guah! Zo-Zo-Zo… ZOMBIEEE-!"

Daichi screamed in terror as he backed away to the wall behind him.

Hiro: "Gr,"

Hiro brought out his phone.

Hiro: "Persona!"

_Flash!_

_***Swift Strike***_

Zombie 1: "Ahhh…"

Zombie 2: "Gu—"

_***Crack, crack, crack-!***_

The door has been completely obliterated by Hiro who just used one of his persona skills on the door and on the two zombies.

The two zombies were obliterated as well, it seems they have a rather weak body as Hiro's attack pretty much made their body parts fly all over the corridor upon being hit multiple times by a physical force, then they left a bloodstain on the ground when they fell.

Io: "Kyaaaaahhh-!"

Daichi: "H-Hiro! What was… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Daichi stood up and walked up to Hiro in a fast pace due to nervousness.

Hiro: "Shhh! Be quiet, they're attracted to sound just like in the movies. Io, calm down, please."

Io is cowering at the side, she's completely terrified.

Daichi: "Don't tell us to calm down! That was—"

_BAM! _

Daichi: "Ow!"

Hiro just punched Daichi to the ground.

Hiro: "Shut up, you're gonna attract more of them."

Koharu: "O-Onii-chaan…"

Hiro: "Don't worry."

Hiro pats Koharu on the head. She's sticking very close to Hiro.

Hiro: "Sorry about that. Here."

Hiro offered his apology and gave Daichi a hand.

Daichi: "Ow, hey, that… hurts! Geez, why did you do that for?"

Hiro: "It's the only way you would be quiet, sorry."

He said sincerely, with some feeling of guilt for punching his best friend who is like a brother to him.

Daichi: "Geez, not cool."

Io: "Ah… Ah…"

Io is still cowering at the side.

Hiro approached her followed by Koharu who is sticking very close to him.

Hiro: "Io, are you alright? Come on, we better get out of here. With our personas, we should be fine."

Hiro knelt in front of her and tries he to soothe and comfort her.

Io: "R-Really?"

It seems Io calmed down a bit.

Daichi: "Well… We beat that monster "Dubhe" with our "persona" so… yeah, I think it might work just fine."

Koharu: "Onee-chan,"

Koharu walks up to Io.

Koharu: "Don't worry, Onii-chan will save us, right, Onii-chan?"

She said holding Io's hands as she turned to Hiro. Her adorableness seems to have calmed and cheered both Io and Daichi. It seems even children can be more strong-willed than adults sometimes.

Io: "Koharu-chan… …Hm, okay. Hm, okay."

Io took a deep breath to compose herself. She stood up, firm and ready. Daichi does the same.

Daichi: "Alright, Hiro, let's go!"

Hiro: "Hm."

Everyone nods in agreement and they made their way...

…Outside…

Zombie 1: "Ahhh… Ahhhh…"

Zombie 2: "Guuaaahhh…"

A lot of zombies are walking around on the campus aimlessly. The group made their way to the first floor without much trouble since there were only two corpses inside the building and they've been taken care of. Now, the problem is getting through the campus… and _through _a bunch of mindless undead roaming the campus.

Daichi: "Alright, now what do we do? Do we fight them?"

Daichi asked in a whispering tone as he hides at the right side of the entrance. He, along with Koharu, are hiding there while both Hiro and Io are hiding at the left side. Both Hiro and Daichi observed the surrounding and the environment outside.

Hiro: "We can take these guys with our personas but the fighting might just attract others to this place. Zombies, just like in the movies, are attracted to sound."

Io: "Yes, I've seen that too. That means if we just attack them…"

Hiro: "We might cause quite a stir that will lead to more trouble."

Io: "Yeah, I think so too."

Daichi: "Geez, then what do we do? In one of the movies I saw, the heroes would have to hitch a ride to—Wait, that's it!"

Hiro: "Shh!"/Io: "Shhh!"

Daichi: "Oh, sorry."

Daichi covered his mouth.

Koharu: "Shh, don't talk too loud."

Daichi: "Yeah, yeah, I know. Hm, okay."

Daichi took a deep breath.

Daichi: "Alright, so, Hiro, what's the plan?"

They all brace themselves. Both groups would stick to the wall, making sure that they are not seen but maybe that is not necessary…

Hiro: "Hm, these guys rely on sound so… even if we pass by them, they might not notice us at all."

Daichi: "Huh? Really?"

Io: "I am not sure… but I did hear something about zombies having no consciousness. That being said, they cannot see… nor can they sense the sense of touch or hearing too…"

Daichi: "Oh yeah, I remember something like that."

Hiro: "Then, let's go. We'll walk pass them quietly."

…Outside…

Zombie 1: "Ahhhh…"

Zombie 2: "Guaaaahhh…"

Zombie 3: "Ahhhh…"

Zombies are walking aimlessly. The group made their way out of the campus by walking in a quiet pace and they're making sure that nothing would come out of their mouths until they reach the school gates where freedom awaits.

..._tap, tap, tap, tap, tap… _

Hiro: "…"

Io: "…"

Daichi: "…"

Koharu: "…Hm,"

Hiro just used "Infinity" before they set out, so anything that is willing to harm them will find it hard to do so thanks to the barrier surrounding them. Hiro couldn't use this persona ability before since his persona was "recharging" as that is what is being shown in his cell. Apparently, a persona may require "charging" whenever it uses a lot of spirit energy. Hiro just used the "Infinity" skill during when the train crashed at the subway tunnel and then he used his persona in battle against Dubhe.

It required "recharging" afterwards, the same could be said for Dubhe who is stored in his summoning app. After using Dubhe's skill of teleporting to somewhere a little far, that's when it needed "recharging".

Daichi: "_gulp. _Gr,"

Daichi has to make sure that he doesn't step onto something that may give their position away so he's keeping a close eye of the ground. There are some debris due to the earthquake earlier and one wrong move, like stepping on a debris, will result into a lot of trouble. Even with Hiro's "Infinity" skill, it is recommended that they should not attract more trouble that there are already.

Koharu: "Ah."

Koharu is sticking close to Daichi from behind.

Daichi: "Stay close, Koharu-chan."

Koharu: "Hm."

Daichi said in a whispering tone.

…_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…They've reached the school gates. Finally, freedom.

Daichi: "Okay, we're here. Now what?"

Hiro: "Wait."

Hiro brought out his cell. It seems Dubhe has done "recharging" now.

Hiro: "Okay, here goes…"

He's going to use the teleportation skill again.

Hiro: "Ready, 1, 2…

"""…three!"""

Everyone, except Koharu, exclaimed at the same time. It attracted the zombies nearby but…

_Swap, Flaash! _

They were long gone.

…Somewhere else…

A lot of barricades have been set up here. The reason for this is because…

Police officer: "Guah! Ahh!"

_Bang, bang! _

A lot of zombies are marching through the barricade. It could only hold them for a short time though… and _barely_.

Some of the police officers begun to open fire at the already infected people, zombies in other words, that are trying to break through the barricade.

Makoto: "I did not give you permission to shoot yet! Cease the attack!"

Makoto and some other personnel are supervising this area and so far with everything going wrong, like a lot of people dying from the earthquake earlier and then they would rise up as something that is neither living nor dead, the task has proven to be most difficult

Makoto: "Cease your attack, NOW!"

Police Officer: "B-But…"

Police Officer 2: "But if we don't shoot 'em now, they might get through!"

Makoto: "I'm aware of that, but there are other ways to handle this. You, and you, contact the branch and tell them that we need backup. We're also going to need a lot of medic here, tend to the wounded and make sure that the infected ones who are not yet among these sacrilege things DO NOT become one!"

""YES! Yes Ma'am!""

JPs female member: "Commander Makoto!"

Makoto: "Hm? Yes? What is it?"

JPs female member: "The uploading is complete. Most of our people have now access to that website that remains to be investigated by the intelligence gathering group. Also, Chief Hotsuin is on his way to investigate the site where you reported the Septentrion's last transmission and the sight of children being there…"

Makoto: "Hm, I see."

JPs female member: "But why though? Shouldn't we be more focus on…"

Makoto: "I understand how you feel, but those were the Chief's orders. We have to meet his expectation. We'll trust time to show us what will happen. For now, please report to your post and await further instructions."

JPs female member: "Yes, yes ma'am!"

The member saluted and left.

Makoto: "But still, those kids in the subway… Hm, what on Earth is going on here…?"

JPs male member: "Makoto-san! More of the contaminated ones are heading this way!"

Makoto: "Gr… Intensify the defense formation! Do NOT let any one of them get through!"

JPs male member: "Y-Yes, but at this rate… shouldn't we use the more effective weapons that we have…?"

Makoto: "The Chief gave us the command to use them should the situation call for it, and at this kind of circumstance… Hm, very well, you have my permission to use that "persona summoning app". But make sure that civilians are evacuated and do not spread the information about this app. We don't know what people might do with it. At the wrong hands, they might…"

JPs male member: "Understood! I'll give the command!"

The member saluted and left to give the command.

Makoto: "All hands to level one battle formation! We are not to use the more effective weapons at the eyes of civilians, make sure that none of those monsters get through! NOT EVEN ONE!"

"""YES MA'AM!"""

A lot of personnel went to their respective positions wherein the ones before them are a lot of zombies marching through the barricades and straight to their location. One JPs member, who seems to be a captain, walked forward to give the command to attack. He's pointing a cellphone towards the horde of zombies.

JPs captain: "Alright… commence the attack!"

"""Ahh…!"""

_Flaash, flaash, flaash-!_

All personnel have their cellphones pointed at the direction where the zombies are marching.

"""Now, persona!"""

_Flash, Flaash, Flaash-! _

All of them summoned their personas.

_***Megidola***_

Zombie 1: "Ahhhh…"

Zombie 2: "Guaaah…"

Zombie 3: "Ahhh—"

_***BOOOOM!***_

A lot of body parts were sent flying from the center of the explosion.

_***Maragi***_

_***Mabufu***_

_***Mazio***_

Zombies were set on fire, some were frozen and broken down into tiny pieces of ice, and some were struck down by lightning bolts. Needless to say that the JPs members are making progress in holding them at bay but the most difficult part is…

Woman: "STOOOOPPP-!"

A woman is just pass the barricade. It seems she's stranded there along with her baby who she is holding tightly and she seems to be very desperate to get across the barricade.

JPs captain: "Ah, wait, hold your attacks!"

The captain ordered all personnel to cease their attacks for now.

Woman: "This child and I are still alive!"

JPs captain: "Gr, grrg."

The captain grunted in frustration at this situation.

JPs captain: "Gr, I thought all civilians in that point were evacuated."

He said to one member who was supposed to be reporting for all the details regarding civilian evacuation.

JPs male member: "I-I'm sorry ,we did what we could but the place beyond was already—"

JPs captain: "I know that. Gr, dammit. Hey, you, fetch that woman!"

JPs female member: "Y-Yes, but…"

Woman: "Please… Please… Please save us-!"

Baby: "Arrgh… aarrgh… ARRRRGHHH-!"

_Brrrrghiittee! _

Woman: "Guargh—GUAAAAHHH-!"

…The baby that she was holding was apparently already infected and… …it bit her on the neck. (**Note: A scene that is reflecting that of High School of the Dead.**) …Killing her and infecting her as well.

JPs female member: "_gasp! _A-Ahhh!"

JPs male member: "By God's name…"

Everyone who saw that tragedy were horrified at the sight.

Woman: "Arrgh… aahhh… Arrrrgghh…!"

…Very sadly, she's now one of these abominations. The child that bit her is lying on the ground, moaning, with blood flowing through her mouth…

JPs captain: "Gr, I'm sorry, I'll preserve whatever is left of your body."

The captain pointed his cell at the woman who is already a zombie.

_*Bash*_

_Blurrrrghh-! _

The woman's head is blown away, blood poured out endlessly as her body collapses on the ground.

JPs female member: "Gr, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

One JPs member said pointing her cell on the baby that is crawling.

JPs female member: "Gr… Per… so… na."

_Bluuurrrrghh-! _

The baby's head was obliterated, spilling more blood on the ground.

JPs female member: "Ah. Ah…"

The JPs member backs away as she was terrified of what she just did.

The captain pats her on the back.

JPs captain: "You did the right thing. You spared them of having their remains be defiled by these monsters."

JPs female member: "R-Really? I…"

JPs captain: "Come, if you cannot handle the burden, then just report your findings there."

JPs male member: "Come on, you can't stay here."

Another member gave the captain a nod of assurance then took the other member somewhere safe.

JPs captain: "Alright, all hands to battle!"

""Sir!"""

The captain and the others pointed their cellphones to the direction where the zombies are coming from.

Makoto saw the whole tragedy earlier. And she gives a salute to all of the unfortunate victims.

Makoto: 'I'm sorry. We shall honor your deaths by making sure that no one shall suffer the same fate'

She readies herself. She picked up her cell, pointed it at the zombies.

Makoto: "Alright, commence the attack! All hands, to BATTLE!"

"""YEAAAHHH-!"""

_***BOOOOMMM-!***_

It's like all hell has broken loose. All of the JPs personnel are handling all the fighting while the medics would attend to the wounded.

JPs female member: "Doctor Yanagiya! We got another one."

JPs member brought in more injured party.

Otome Yanagiya: "Hm, bring them in. Please, be gentle. We don't need anything unnecessary in our hands, some of the patients were also injured on the way here. Please do not rush things and follow orders from Commander Sako."

""Yes ma'am!""

JPs male member: "Come on, let's go."

JPs female member: "Right. Come on people, don't be rush in your actions now."

They brought in the injured party inside the tents where the other medics are attending to their patients.

Otome Yanagiya: 'There's been a lot of death recently. Hm, how many more will follow… God, why are you doing this to us…? Koharu… Koharu-chan…'

While doctor Yanagiya would attend to her work, she cannot help but feel useless in her role as a mother for…

…Back to Hiro's group, at Kasumigaseki, Hibiya Park…

Hiro and the rest were teleported here thanks to Dubhe's teleportation skill but Hiro has to recharge him again.

Hiro: "Huh, recharging huh?"

Hiro said looking at the status of Dubhe on his cell.

Daichi: "Whew, finally, Hibiya park… I think we're safe for now."

Io and Koharu are sitting on the first row of seats on the right of this concert hall where they decided to keep resting since the school was no place for someone to take a nap, that's for sure. Io is making sure that Koharu doesn't get exhausted or get hurt since she's just a child.

Io: "Are you alright, Koharu-chan?"

Koharu: "Hm, I'm okay."

Hiro and Daichi approach the two.

Daichi: "Ah, thank goodness. Good thing we got away from the school. _pant_."

Hiro: "We better do something about the zombies though… I saw a lot of them."

Daichi: "Yeah, I know. I took a peek above the rooftop and I saw a lot of them. But is this for real…? It's like we're really in a horror picture or something."

Right, after arriving here, both Hiro and Daichi had to make sure that the coast is clear. Daichi, using Pyro Jack's skill to teleport in a very short distance, went to the roof of the stage and observed the surrounding. He saw a lot of explosions from there and he thought something must be up. It's really dark in the city with all the power out. There are blackouts everywhere and it seems like the only light that can be seen in the city is that of the Diet Building that is visible in sight from where he was observing.

Daichi: "I mean, how the hell are we supposed to get rid of ALL the zombies?"

Hiro: "Good question."

Daichi: "Yeah, I mean—Hm? Wha-?"

Everyone becomes curious of Daichi's reaction as he stared at one direction.

Io: "Daichi?"

Daichi: "What is THAT?"

Daichi points at a man who is running towards their direction…

Man: "Coming through! Oh, and one extra passenger!"

Daichi: "Wha—H-Heey-!"

…Daichi got dragged away by the man.

Hiro: "What… the…?"

**(Note: Here's another new main character who is based from Midori Komaki in the first Devil Survivor and Dark Magician Girl or Mana from Yu-GI-Oh Duel Monsters. You can imagine a Midori-look-alike character who is cosplaying as Dark Magician Girl without the hat.)**

Young woman: "Hey, uncle! Wait up!"

…A young woman who is wearing some anime character's attire just ran past the group.

Hiro: "What… the…"

Hiro simply stood there and watched how the show would transpire with a big sweat drop.

It seems Daichi has been taken to the stage by the man who dragged him.

Io: "Hiro, there's no time for explanations now. Let's go…!"

Io, Hiro and Koharu followed those three.

Daichi: "Whoa, hey, time out!"

Daichi managed to get away as soon as possible when he was dropped by the man.

Man: "Hm, that was trouble. Good thing I managed to save this guy. Oh… good. The other two came too."

Young woman: "Uncle!"

The young woman caught up.

Man: "Oh, you're here too. That's good, ha ha!"

Young woman: "Geez, you're so mean! Why did you run off so far? We could have been separated! Those zombies…"

Hiro, Io and Koharu managed to catch up as well.

Man: "Oh, you three. Welcome! Thanks for following me!"

The man just simply greeted them without being apologetic to them.

Io: "Who are you…? Give Daichi back."

Hiro: "Want ransom? Here, I got two ice creams with me."

Hiro brought out two ice screams, one chocolate and one orange.

Io sweat drops at his action while Koharu simply thinks that he has a plan.

Man: "Oh, ice screams! Thanks but… I'm not really demanding any ransom, and it's not like I'm kidnapping this guy or anything."

Daichi backed away from the man.

Daichi: "What's the matter with you, you bastard!?"

Man: "Oh, right, I forgot about the introductions. My name is Akie Yuzuru. Call me Joe. Here, why don't you introduce yourself too, princess?"

He said to the young woman beside him.

Young woman: "Huh? Uh… Are they… friends…? Oh um, hi, my name is Natsume Matsuri. Are you friends of uncle?"

Joe: "Oh, and by the way, I'm not really her uncle. Just some girl who calls anyone at my age that way, haha!"

Daichi: "Geez, what's with you? First you want to… Gah, first you dragged me away and now you want a friendly chit-chat?"

…Joe seems to be confused at what Daichi said.

Joe: "You mad? Dude, I just saved you and this is how you thank me?"

Io: "What did you save us from?"

Joe: "Uh… well, you… might not believe me but… I was just passing by at the neighborhood and I decided to try that popular website that everyone is signing on and then… there's the huge earthquake and everything just…"

Matsuri: "Yeah, it was scary. I signed up to that website too when I heard it from uncle. I wanted to see what that site is all about since everyone knows it."

Hiro: "…What you were about to say… something that you are saving us from…?"

Joe: "Well… a lot of people died and then suddenly they are started standing on their own feet and—"

Matsuri: "Gyaah! They're here!"

Matsuri pointed in the front direction where you can see the audience seats…

…It seems there's a lot of "audiences" coming inside to watch the "show"…

Joe: "Yikes, they're here."

Daichi: "Huh? Wait, are you talking about…"

Hiro's group suddenly got a bad premonition of what is about to happen…

Zombie 1: "Ahhh…"

Zombie 2: "Guaaahhh…"

Zombie 3: "Ahhhhhh…"

…A horde of zombies are coming. They're approaching the stage.

Io: "Z-Zombies!?"

Joe: "Yeah… We're in a spot of trouble. They chased us all the way here."

Matsuri: "You're too calm about this, uncle! They're going to eat us! Kyaaahh-!"

Matsuri's scream pretty much prompted the zombies to head in their direction.

Daichi: "Oh crap, they're heading this way!"

Matsuri: "Guahh! N-N-No!"

Daichi: "Ah, dammit, this is all YOUR fault!"

Daichi said imputing all the responsibilities on Joe.

Io: "We're surrounded. We have no choice but to fight."

Hiro: "Come on then, we'll have to do it."

Hiro, Io, Daichi and Koharu walked near the edge of the stage.

Daichi: "Fine, bring it on! I'm not gonna die here! …At least, I'm not gonna die just because this twerp's mess led us here!"

Joe: "Haha… Yeah, sorry… Can you guys handle them? Be careful, okay?"

Matsuri: "Are you all mad!? They're zombies! You can't beat them!"

Hiro: "We'll see, won't we?"

Hiro said with a smirk on his face. The group brought out their cellphones. They point it towards the zombies that are slowly approaching.

Matsuri: "Huh? What are you guys…?"

Joe: "…Cellphones? Are you gonna use them in a fight…?"

"""Persona!"""

_Flaaash, flaash, flaaash! _

Everyone summoned their respective personas!

Kohryu: "_Roooaarrr!_"

Kohryu appeared in a spirit-like form in which his entire body isn't manifested due to how long he is as a dragon.

Kikuri-hime: "Hmmmurrgh!"

Kikuri-hime appeared beside Io.

Pyro Jack: "HeeHOOO!"

Pyro Jack appeared out of the flames that burst out of the ground.

Sraosha: "Hm, Hm."

Sraosha emanated radiant light and appeared beside Koharu.

Joe: "Whoa!"/Matsuri: "Wow!"

Joe: "Whoa, you guys… what is that?"

Matsuri: "Are they… heroes?"

Hiro: "Let's go guys!"

"""Hm!"""

The others nodded.

Daichi: "Alright, let's go, Pyro Jack!"

Daichi exclaimed with a clenched fist forward.

Pyro Jack: "HEEHOOO-!"

_***Maragi***_

Zombie 1: "Arrrghh…"

Zombie 2: "Ahhhh…"

Some zombies were burned and they simply fell on the ground like they are robots that stopped functioning due to a mechanical failure in the body.

Matsuri: "Wow! They… They defeated those zombies…"

Joe: "Wow, that's super impressive! Keep going!"

Io: "Kikuri-hime! Persona!"

Kikuri-hime: "Huuaarrghh…!"

_*Agidyne*_

_***BOOOMMM-!***_

A lot of zombies were sent flying from the spot where Kikuri-hime's attack was directed at.

Koharu: "I trust you…!"

Sraosha: "Hm, hm."

_***Megidola***_

_***BOOOOOOOOMM-!***_

More zombies are sent flying to the back of the concert hall.

Joe: "Awesome! They're almost gone! Whoooooo! Keep at it!"

Hiro: "Let's go, Kohryu."

Kohryu: _"Roooaaarr!"_

The spirit-like dragon emanated golden light.

Kohryu: _"Rooaarr!"_

_***Thunder Reign***_

_***BOOOOMM-! BOOOOOMMM-!***_

That made a lot of damage as zombies and seats were sent flying everywhere.

Matsuri: "Wow, wowsers! So there really are heroes existing in this world!"

So far, everyone seems to be getting used to in fighting alongside their personas. The zombies are pushed back, until…

_blast, flaashh-! _

A green light burst out of the ground near the stage.

A red cloak appeared out of that light. It rotates in a spiral manner and then it's all covered in darkness…

Daichi: "Huh? What is that? A cloak…?"

Io: "Hm?"

Koharu: "Ah."

Everyone stared at the darkness shrouded cloak.

Matsuri: "Huh? More zombies…?"

Joe: "Uh, no, I think there's more to it than that."

Just like Joe said, the darkness is lifted and someone appeared out of it. A demon. It's wearing the red cloak. This is… Nebiros.

Nebiros: "Ah, we have guests here, ha ha, how convenient."

Daichi: "Wh-What the…!? Who is this guy?"

Matsuri: "Hey, who are you!? You look… like a bad guy…"

Joe: "Whoa, where did this dude came from?"

Nebiros: "How ill-mannered. Is this how humans would treat their host? Haha, well I suppose it doesn't matter… BECAUSE THIS PARTY IS GETTING CRAZY BY THE MINUTE! LET's ROCK THIS CONCERT HALL TO HEELLLL-!"

Black purple smoke or mist shrouded the zombies behind Nebiros.

Koharu: "Wh-What is that…?"

Hiro: "Hm?"

Hiro tries to see past beyond the mist and there he saw the zombies that were already defeated to be getting back on their feet… the body parts that were torn out of the others were simply put back together. A reanimation power from Nebiros it seems.

Matsuri: "H-Hey, what's…"

Everyone saw that the zombies they defeated were all called back from the grave.

Nebiros: "Haha, how sad for you. For you to excel a lot of effort but do not get any reward… How very shameful, isn't it? Ha Ha ha!"

Hiro: "…"

Hiro is someone who is an expert in mythologies. He has read a lot of that and he's quite knowledgeable about them to the point that he's like a walking dictionary for any mythological terms.

Hiro: "I get it. You are… the Necromancer from Hell who keeps bringing corpses back to life. You wish to give honor to those whose lives were wasted and you want to give them a chance to give back their honor. You're also the general who leads the legion of darkness in the name of the Almighty Darkness who resides in Hell, you watch over his armies and you also accompany a certain young girl who you resurrected and you keep giving her some "friends" to play with forever and ever."

"""Huh?"""

Everyone turned to Hiro as he recited the mythological description about Nebiros.

Nebiros: "Ah, what do we have here? And here I thought that you were just some kid who is drunk with power but I see that you are not. Ah, yes, "her"… I would give her as many friends as I could offer, you could become one too. In fact, I think you would make a great offer for her. So I offer you to become… Lady Alice's friend along with ALL OF YOU! Ha Ha Ha!"

_Flash, flash, flash…! _

_Flash, flash…!_

_Flaaaash…! _

Behind Nebiros, a lot of demons emerged out of the red portals that appeared on the ground.

Matsuri: "Wha—Wha-What is… What is THAT!?"

Joe: "Oh boy, this is not good."

_Flash. _

Joe: "Hm?"

Joe's cellphone glowed.

Joe: "What the…?"

_Flash. _

Matsuri: "Huh?"

Matsuri's cellphone glowed as well.

Tico: "We are now uploading the "persona summoning app". We thank you for your patience."

A male Tico said. It seems Matsuri has signed up in Nicaea as well and she picked the male Tico as her guide.

Female Tico: "Hello there, sorry for keeping you waiting for a loooong time, the "persona summoning app" has now been uploaded in your app. Well, try to enjoy it while it last! Okay then, have a nice wheee!"

A female Tico said. It would seem Joe picked that one as a guide.

_Flaash, flaash…! _

Matsuri: "Ah. This is…"/Joe: "Whoa, what the…"

Matsuri: "Ah…"

_Flaash… _

A word of power overwhelms Matsuri.

Matsuri: "Per… so… NA…!"

_Flaaash, flaaashh-! _

A blizzard suddenly happens.

Daichi: "Huh?"/Io: "Eh? A blizzard?"

Matsuri: "Ah… this is… persona… my… power…"

_Flaaash…! _

King Frost: "HeeHOOO! The King is here! Heehoo!"

The king of the snowy lands is here, King Frost.

Matsuri: "Ah."

Matsuri smiled at this.

Matsuri: "W-Wow! Now I can…"

King Frost: "Heehoo-!"

_***Niflheim***_

_A snowy blizzard engulfed the entire hall. With the exception of the gang, everyone else is frozen solid._

Io: "Wow, amazing."

Daichi: "Is that you r persona? Wow, it's even more larger than mine!"

Koharu: "Wow."

Koharu claps in an adorable manner to congratulate Matsuri.

Matsuri: "Wow."

King Frost: "Heehoo."

_Flash! _

King Frost disappeared. It seems this place is too small for him so he only appears as a specter. Just like Hiro's persona, Kohryu.

Matsuri: "With this, I can…"

Joe: "Oh wow, that looks cool! Let me see mine then."

_Flaash. _

A word of power comes to Joe.

Joe: "Persona!"

_Flaash, flaash…! _

_***Shock! Shock! Shoock!***_

Lightning bolts appeared out of nowhere. It seems Joe's persona is…

Joe: "Ahrrgh… Izanagi!"

**(Note: The same Izanagi from Persona 4 that is owned by the protagonist. Joe having a Izanagi persona is kinda like a reference of Adachi since he and Joe share the same personality or at least I can see some similarities in how they act or behave. Adachi's persona in persona 4 is Magatsu Izanagi and he's corrupted but Joe is pure so he's Izanagi is also pure.)**

_Flash, flaash! _

Izanagi: "Huah!"

The god that created the soil of Japan is here.

Joe: "Oh, wow! I could get used to this!"

Izanagi: "Hmn, Hmmrhgh…! Huah!"

_***Vorpal Blade***_

_Slice, slice, slice…! _

Izanagi swung its sword and a lot of zombies were killed by the beams of energy that were unleashed.

_Slice, slice, slice, slice…!_

_Slice, slice, slice…!_

_Slice, slice…! _

Even the zombies that were frozen were ripped apart by the attack.

Daichi: "W-Wow, your persona is…"

Joe: "Haha, it sure is something huh? Though your little pumpkin friend is not half-bad either."

Daichi: "Huh? Dude, it's not a pumpkin , it's—"

Nebiros: "Ah. Astounding. But I'm afraid you just wasted your efforts in killing them. Rise up once again!"

_***__**Necromancy**__***_

The zombies that were defeated were once again brought back from the grave.

Hiro: "Hm, time to finish this. Kohryu, let's go."

_Flaash, flaash… _

A glowing light surrounds Hiro.

Koharu: "Onii-chan."

Everyone else stood at the aside.

Matsuri: "Hey, let me help too, I—"

Joe: "Wait a minute, princess. Let's have our hero do his thing huh? Okay, it's all yours now, leader!"

_Flaash, flaash, flaaash… _

The light becomes brighter.

Hiro: "Ahhrrghh…!"

Hiro raised his phone upward.

Nebiros: "Demons, attack!"

_Grooaaarr!_

_Groooaarrrrrr!_

_Roooaarr! _

The demons that were summoned directed their attacks towards Hiro.

Daichi: "Hey, Hiro, look out!"

Io: "Hiro!"

Koharu: "Onii-chan!"

"""Persona!"""

Daichi, Io and Koharu sent their personas to deal with the demons.

_Ablaaazee-!_

_ABLAAAZEE-!_

_FLAAAASHHH-! _

Pyro Jack destroyed the weaker ones with its flames and Kikuri-hime destroyed the more stronger ones with its more powerful flames and Sraosha took care of the rest by summoning a white magic circle that emanated blinding light and thus, making the demons, who are creatures of darkness, disappear. The skills that were respectively used were "Maragi", "Agidyne" and "Mahamaon".

Hiro: "Ahhhrrrghh-!"

Kohryu: "Roooaaarrr!"

_***Thunder Reign***_

_***BOOM! BOOOOM!***_

Hiro destroyed almost all of the zombies along with Nebiros, there are still two remaining.

Nebiros: "Haha, it seems this body has reached its limit. I must find another."

_***__**Undead**__***_

Nebiros turned into black mist and then he chose one of the zombies as his next vessel. The zombie then became Nebiros, with Nebiros changing its appearance into his own appearance, and once again, he demonstrates his necromancy arts to the group.

Daichi: "Wh-You gotta be kidding…!"

Nebiros: "Haha, I told you before, you are only wasting your breath. You should just—"

_**THROB-! THROOB-! **_

Nebiros: "Huh?"

Nebiros felt a very painful feeling on his chest.

_**THROB! THROOOOBB-! **_

Nebiros: "Gua—Guuaarrghh-!"

He knelt on the ground in pain. The last zombie disappeared.

Nebiros: "Wh-What the…? Why can't I…?"

Hiro: "It seems you're forgetting something. In using necromancy, you also waste some of your life force and thus, in the process, when you revive too many undead, you yourself will be drained. You never held back any of your power, and now, you're finished. Kohryu!"

Kohryu: "Rooaaarr!"

_Flaash, flaaash…!_

Kohryu's specter form emanated golden light.

Kohryu: "ROOOAAARR!"

_***__**Weary Thrust**__***_

Nebiros: "Gurgh—NOOOO-!"

_**BLAAAAASSTT-!**_

_*****BOOOOOOM-!*****_

Kohryu struck him down with a powerful thrust, which created an explosion upon contact, and that was it. Nebiros exploded and unleashed an intense darkness that seems to be that of his own necromancy power, the darkness dispersed afterwards, and then Nebiros dissolved into black mist.

_Flash. _

Hiro: "Hm?"

The "wild card" appeared on Hiro's cell.

Hiro: "This is…"

_Blurrrrghh-! Blaaaarrghh-! _

The blact mist gathered together and then it was absorbed into HIro's phone. He got a new demon, Nebiros.

Hiro: "…"

Joe: "Whoa."/ Matsuri: "What was that!?"

…Somewhere else…

Zombie: "Ahhh… Ahh…"

Zombies are walking around aimlessly, then suddenly, they begun to behave strangely. They just stood there for a while and then…

_Grooooaaarr!_

_Roooooaaarr!_

_Groooaarr…!_

…they all dissolved into black mist simultaneously. It seems with Nebiros's death, the necromancy spell has been lifted.

…On top of a building…

Alcor: "Found you, Shining One."

Someone stands at the edge of the building. Two people are accompanying him.

Voice from the shadows: "So, it's begun."

Another voice from the shadows: "Who knows? It seems like there is a party going on and we're being invited. Hmph, I say, we should attend for the bash."

Alcor: "Dante, Old Snake, it's time."

…Alcor stands at the edge of the building being accompanied by both Solid/Old Snake and Dante. A legendary mercenary and a devil hunter under his employment… What could this mean…?

End of Chapter 2


End file.
